So Close
by iamme18
Summary: How can something that should be his fit perfectly in his arms? How can something that shouldn't be hers fill her with warmth? How can they be so close, but still, so far?


**Hey guys, while I was in the middle of writing my other fanfic "Overlap" (I'm still in the middle of it) I happened to come by this song and I just had to open another page and began writing a rough draft that I would clean later on. I felt that this song greatly described their early relationship (if they'd ever have one) because of their first encounter. So I hope you guys like it (: Thanks!**

**As always FT doesn't belong to me, they belong to Mashima Sensei, while So Close was sang by Jon McLaughlin and owned by Disney Records. (:**

So Close

It was the last song of the night in Fairy Tail's annual Christmas Ball. It was the only song they danced together although they came together as each other's date. Both of them were suddenly ambushed by different guild mates upon entering that they never really had the time to be together, so when Mira announced that it would be the last song, both searched for each other and silently reaching for one another, their bodies connect, slowly swaying to the sound.

_**You're in my arms**_**_  
__And all the world is calm_  
_The music playing on for only two_  
_So close together_  
_And when I'm with you_  
_So close to feeling alive_**

As Levy heard these words, she slowly closed her eyes and laid her head on the dragon slayers' chest, he flinched but didn't push her away but instead tightened his grip on her waist and adjusted his stance so that she'll feel more comfortable. She thought of all the memories they have together, their early morning trainings, the missions that they did together, the comfortable silence they shared within the raucous guild where she silently read her books with him, on their own corner in the guild, as if they were the only two people there.

_**A life goes by**_**_  
__Romantic dreams must die_  
_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_  
_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_  
_And now forever I know_  
_All that I want is to hold you_  
_So close_**

Gajeel closed his eyes and rest his chin atop Levy's head; perfectly in tune with each other's body they continue to sway to the music. In his head, he thought there can be no more song more befitting their situation. Right now, Levy felt so perfect in his arms but he knows that she doesn't belong there and as this night ends, he knows that he needs to let go of this dream. He had never felt like this to any one and he knew he never would. The way she called his name, the way she touches his arm to get his attention, the way she snuggles into his chest when he carries her to her dorm when she falls asleep reading in the guild, how can something so wrong feel this right?

_**So close to reaching that famous happy ending**_**_  
__Almost believing this one's not pretend_  
_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_  
_So far, we are, so close_**

Both of them sighed inwardly… How could this man know how they were feeling? How could this man sing their thoughts, their emotions?! It was like this whole other song "Killing me Softly". They both felt perfect in each other's arm, in each other's presence, and they felt so perfect together that anything else could only be perceived but a lie. They never wanted this song to end, never wanted to let go, never wanted to remove the warmth that had already embraced them, but sadly, no matter how close they felt they knew deep down they were miles apart.

_**How could I face the faceless days**_**_  
__If I should lose you now?_  
_We're so close_  
_To reaching that famous happy ending_  
_Almost believing this one's not pretend_  
_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_  
_So close_  
_And still so far_**

As the song ends, Gajeel gave Levy one last tight grip and hug before letting her go. Levy reluctantly let go of her hold on Gajeel and gave a bow. Deep in their head and hearts they wanted to tell their feeling but both are scared- scared of being rejected and scared of ruining what they already have. Gajeel felt that his past would always haunt him, his attitude will one day scare her away and she'll eventually get tired of him. While Levy felt that she would never be good enough for him, she was small, weak and never as pretty or endowed as the other girls, he would eventually be bored of her being a bookworm and go find a more adventurous girl. But for now, for them, this night, this memory, this dance, this warmth was enough. Although this closeness only proved how far they were apart, it lit the fire in each to start walking towards one another and take the risk… although slowly… although baby steps, but still, it was a start.

It may have been still far, but still, it was a step closer.

**Sooo... What do you guys think? I adore this song and I adore this couple and I hope that I gave them both justice here. Thank you for all who read, if there's anyone who's going to review, anyone who'll fave.. you all are very much loved by me :)**


End file.
